lynxclanfandomcom-20200215-history
Wolfpaw's Tear
__________________________________________________________________________________________ Good to know Wolfpaw's kit name was Topaz, he was born in a rouge clan/pack. __________________________________________________________________________________________ Prologue '' Topaz opened his eyes, he looked around, it seemed he was the only kit in the den. He weakly tried to get up, but his legs were too weak to support his weight, his tail wrapped around him, waiting for his mother or father to arrive, he was only a few hours old, but his mother already has tried to hunt and fight, she didn't want him, but he didn't know that. He mewed, wanting someone to notice him desperately, his mother eventually arrived back when his father had noticed her and instructed her to go back to their son, she reluctantly let him feed off her, at about 5 minutes she stood up, tired of having this responsibility already. "Ugh, can't you just die like your siblings" She hissed loudly at the young kit, Topaz looked up at his mother, confused, but he knew she wasn't being nice. __________________________________________________________________________________________ ''Chapter 1 Topaz woke from his nap, he tried to rise from his moss once again, he managed to stand for afew seconds before falling down once again, he waited patiently for his parents, hoping so much that it would be his father who loved him, other than the mother that hated him. He put his head down boredly, his mother walked into the nursery angrily, "Aha! It's you, you little brat" She hissed, leaping at him with fury in her eyes, out of panic he managed to get out the way, but his mother was persistent, he yelped for help, bawling his eyes out in fear. A grey tom rushed into the entrance, his mother stared at him with envy, " You little censor" She hissed, leaping at his father, calling him every swear she knew, his father attacked back, he clawed at his ex-mate's throat out of panic, she fell to the ground weakly, he unsheathed his claws and gripped onto her body, he bit into her neck viciously, then looked down at her limp body, panic filled his eyes. Topaz looked at his mother, a feeling of sadness and relief filled him, he looked up at his father, " M-mama?" He yelped, getting up and touching his mother gently. His father grabbed him by the neck scruff and ran out of the camp quickly, Topaz was confused but let it happen anyway, the way his mother treated him, he assumed all the cats in the clan was like that. __________________________________________________________________________________________ Chapter 2 He nervously looked at his anxious father, it had been afew moons since the death of his mother, his father was depressing to be around, and barely hunted to feed himself and his 5 moon old son, he noticed a large squrriel on the forest floor "Uh Dad,there's a squrriel there, and I'm starving!" Topaz mewed, his father stared at the squrriel then sighed, he looked away, he looked at his dad with disgust, he is the one that dragged him here, and he is starving him! He hissed at his father then crept towards the squrriel, his claws unsheathed, he leapt at it and tried to kill it, it managed to run off, he scoffed as he watched it run into the tree. He went further into the woods, trying to find something to eat, he found a limp rat on the floor, it seemed to be have been freshly-killed, he picked it up then ran, not wanting the cats who hunted it to see him. He padded through the forest, sniffing the air for the smell of his father, he managed to find the 'camp' they had made, he saw his father, he said nothing, no "Where were you?" or "I was so worried!" Just silence, he hissed and ate the whole rat, feeling he didn't deserve prey he couldn't be bothered to help with. Topaz finished the rat and lied down, head on his paws, his tail curved around him. He woke up with a start, a ginger tom was in front of him, claws unsheathed, he sprinted away out of panic, he stared at the feline, anger in his eyes, he kicked himself off the forest floor and clawed into the feline, although it barely did anything. The other cat unsheathed off-white claws and clawed and bit into him, Topaz kicked the cat off of him and ran towards the other side of the 'camp'. __________________________________________________________________________________________ Chapter 3 Topaz leapt onto the feline and weakly clawed into it's neck,trying to copy the way his father was fighting, he tried to bite into his neck but he pushed him off, "Ugh Im going to leave, but don't think I won't be coming back" The stranger hissed and ran off out of the camp, he instantly went towards his dad and nudged him to try and wake him up, he nudged him again more harshly, "D-dad?" He yelped, tears formed in his eyes, that stupid feline had killed him, just like they were going to kill him aswell, his head lowered as he covered his father in mint, lavender and any herbs that smelt nice. He sadly collected the small amount of items they had and padded up north, he padded for ages but didn't want to hunt on any piece of territory just in case they followed him like that apprentice, he eventually found a place that was far away from the feline's territory, he placed down the few things he had then found a comfy place on the soaked grass. A few moons later he was able to hunt, but preferred trying to figure out how herbs can help wounds and pains, he stumbled upon a canyon area, he curiously wondered what herbs he could find in there and trotted towards there, curiously looking around the rocks. He padded into an area with a weird scent, but he continued through the terrain, he noticed another feline was there, he hissed under his breath "Maybe if I introduce myself they might not try to kill me.." He padded towards the feline, then suddenly they hissed " What are you doing on Lynxclan territory!" He flinched then mewed " I-I'm a rouge, my father and mother have died, I didn't know this was y-your territory" He mumbled, the feline looked up, they signaled for him to follow them, he padded along side them into a camp of sorts, there was a brown tom on a large rock, suddenly he spoke "A newcomer? Or are you just trying to sneak them into the clan" He spat, looking at the cat. "N-no Copperstar, he is a rouge, he is willing to join" The cat mewed nervously. " Okay then, what s your name newcomer? Or do you require me to make one?" Copperstar said quite rudely, although Topaz ignored this, the grey tom mewed " May you create one?" The brown tom thought for a second, then smelt the air, he seemed to have been around herbs and had been collecting them, he mewed "You shall be known as Wolfpaw, you will be a medicine cat apprentice" __________________________________________________________________________________________ Chapter 4 The brown and black tom who had spared his life directed him towards the medicine cat den, Wolfpaw padded in there with alittle excitment, he looked towards the feline who was about to leave, a weird feeling filled his stomach, like an insect flying inside, he ignored this. "Hey!" He mewed cheerfully, the tom looked back at him then repiled "Hi!" The grey tom smiled then mewed "What's your name?". The other tom went back into the den then said " It's Spi- I mean Webpaw" Wolfpaw looked up at him, warmth went to his cheeks and he started to blush for some reason. "T-thats a fantastic name!" He commented nervously. "Thank you!" Webpaw repiled whille smiling. ~The rest of events happened during roleplays and do not need to be addressed~ Category:Super Edition